iVisit the Brilliance Bar
by patricia51
Summary: Takes place after "iHire an Idiot". Carly visits the Pear Store to see if there is more between Ashley and Freddie than him helping her with a sociology paper. But it seems that Ashley isn't interested in Freddie. Her interest is in someone else in the iCarly crew. Femmeslash. Carly/Ashley.


iVisit the Brilliance Bar by patricia51

(Takes place after "iHire an Idiot". Carly visits the Pear Store to see if there is more between Ashley and Freddie than him helping her with a sociology paper. But it seems that Ashley isn't interested in Freddie. Her interest is in someone else in the iCarly crew. Femmeslash. Carly/Ashley.)

(Notes: The episode "iPear Pad" where Freddie goes to work at the Pear Store takes place in season 6, two seasons after "iHire an Idiot" but I'm assuming that he worked there before then and that's where and when he met Ashley. Also once again thanks to GarththeDdraig for the suggestion that resulted in this story as well as "Bubble Bath" to explore Carly getting together with different female characters that appear once.)

Carly Shay peeked around the edge of the glass front of the Pear Store, keeping most of her out of sight as she surveyed the interior. Good. No sign of Freddie. Not that she was trying to avoid him, well, not exactly. She just wanted to find out something from a co-worker of his and preferred for him not to be around when she had that conversation. That was why she had come over here at close to closing time.

Why exactly this was on her mind she wasn't sure. Something about the cute female ringer that Freddie had slipped in to counter Cort in what she thought of as the "Intern Wars" interested her. Maybe it was because she did such an incredible job of pretending to be an airhead to match the hot but dumb guy Freddie so desperately wanted to get rid of (and now that he was gone Carly had to admit he was perfectly justified in his desire for that. Not that she would tell him of course). Maybe it was because once Ashley dropped the act it became immediately obvious just how intelligent and poised she was. And maybe it was because Carly wanted to know how Freddie had got her to agree to do what she did. That was important because the real reason she wanted to talk to the Seattle Tech girl was to find out how close she and Freddie were.

Freddie Benson occupied a strange place in Carly Shay's life. His abilities as a technical producer were without question indispensable. They had found that out when he left them for Valerie and her web show. At the same time she tried hard to balance the crush she knew he had on her with her desire to have him around without leading him on for something she, and he, knew was never going to happen. Okay there HAD been that time he saved her life and she had thought she loved him then but he had been the one to pull back and tell her they would see how she felt after they had calmed down. It was one of the reasons she found him so sweet but she still didn't like him that way. But, and she acknowledged it was a bit selfish; she didn't want him leaving her, and Sam too of course, for someone else.

She made her way through the now almost empty store to the Brilliance Bar. She didn't see Ashley. Oh darn, maybe she had missed her. An older blonde girl was there though and she approached her.

"Excuse me, is Ashley here?"

"Sure," the girl said with a smile. "She's in the back doing an inventory. Hey, aren't you the girl from iCarly?"

Carly admitted she was and the girl waved her towards the back. "I thought so. It's supposed to be employees only back there but for you we can make an exception. Go ahead."

"Are you sure?" the teen hesitated. "I don't want to get anyone in trouble."

"I'm sure," the blonde smiled again. "I'm Sarah and I'm the manager on duty."

Carly nodded her thanks and slipped through the indicated door. She looked around and didn't see anyone.

"Ashley?"

"Up here." Carly turned around to be presented by a pair of legs that went from flats up to and under a short black skirt. For an instant she was confused before realizing that Ashley was standing on a ladder.

"Hi."

The dark-haired college girl was glancing down over her shoulder, looked surprised and then pleased. "Hi Carly. How nice to see you. Give me just a moment to finish up and I'll be right down."

"Take your time," Carly replied. She looked around the room at the shelves of interesting looking computer and electronic equipment. No wonder Freddie loved this place. Her gaze though kept returning to Ashley, more specifically to Ashley's nice legs. When they flexed as the other girl stood on her toes Carly looked even harder. And closer as she took a step, placing her so she could look all the way up under the skirt above her. She noted with more than a little interest that rather than panties the Pear Store employee wore a thong under her skirt. A black one no less and one that seemed to be made almost only of lace.

Carly's heart sped up. Whoa, she told herself. What was she doing? She was not only ogling another girl she was peeking up her skirt. That wasn't like her. Well, not always. Maybe? Her mind flashed back to her attempt to make her best friend Sam more girly and less of a tomboy. She had been pleased with the results. But when Sam had tackled the school bully Jocelyn and had her pinned on the floor Carly had been transfixed by how Sam's skirt had ridden up and how nice her legs looked.

Since then she had studied more than a few girls' legs. And other attributes. But it was just curiosity. Right? Curiosity of what kind?

She was saved the need to answer herself as Ashley began to climb down the ladder, pausing for a moment to put something on a lower shelf. During that pause Carly found herself looking right where Ashley's skirt pulled tightly over a nicely shaped rear end. For just a second the web show girl was tempted to reach out and touch before getting hold of herself. Goodness Carly, get a grip.

"What brings you over here?" Ashley looked up and down Carly, nodding in approval at her brown ensemble; matching skirt and blouse paired with tan stockings and brown boots." And by the way you look very nice dressed up like that."

The other girl hopped down from the ladder and Carly realized she was waiting for an answer. And darn it for another moment she was distracted because Ashley's Pear Store logo sport shirt had all three buttons undone and there was a hint of cleavage that drew her eyes. The shapeless tops and slacks the other girl had worn as Freddie's intern had done a good job of camouflaging a very nice figure. And why was she thinking about that again?

Trying to cover her, well not inattention but perhaps inappropriate attention she hurried to reply with the first thought that came to her that did not involve Ashley's legs or any other part of her body.

"Thanks," she acknowledged Ashley s compliment. "How did your Sociology thesis go?"

"Really well," Ashley replied. "It was as study of how people's appearances are weighed against their abilities, both perceived and actual. I didn't draw any earthshaking conclusions but I did get an 'A' on it and what I observed during my 'internship'," Ashley made air quotes marks around that word, "at iCarly was the most fun part of the field work."

"Well good."

"What else?"

"I just have to know. When you took the baby from its stroller in the lobby; how in the world did you manage that and not get arrested? The mother was having fits when we brought it back down."

Ashley laughed. "It was a set-up. The mother was an old friend of mine and in on the gag. I've baby-sat for her before so little one was used to me. The rest was all faked."

"Well you got us!"

"That's always a nice thought," smiled Ashley.

Before a startled Carly could pursue just what the other girl meant by that the door opened and Sarah stuck her head in. "Hey there. We're closed and I'm taking off to go make the deposit. How's the inventory coming?"

"I'll be done soon," Ashley replied. "Go ahead. I'll lock up and set the alarm."

"Great. See you tomorrow. Nice to have met you Carly." Sarah left and shortly after they heard the faint click of the front door being locked.

"One more section to go," announced Ashley. "Help me move the ladder?"

"Sure. Where?"

The two girls moved the ladder to where Ashley indicated and the Pear Store girl scampered up again, a scanner in hand. There were muffled beeps and an occasional grunt from Ashley. Carly had stayed by the ladder and was, purely coincidentally she told herself, looking up under Ashley's skirt again when the other girl muttered something and stood up on her toes. If she had enjoyed looking before Carly stared almost hungrily now as the legs stretched and the smooth muscles flexed, showing Ashley's legs off perfectly.

"Stop that!" Carly said to herself. At least she thought she had but when Ashley answered with a "What's that Carly?" she realized she had said it out loud.

"Ah, nothing."

"Okay." The other girl worked her way off the shelf she had half climbed on and came down. "Whew," she announced, "Finally finished."

"Great."

"It is indeed." Ashley connected the scanner to a computer outlet and did something or other that ended with a beep.

"That's THAT," she said with satisfaction. She turned to Carly. "So, exactly what really brought you here tonight Carly? Not that I'm not glad to see you again," she added hastily, "I had fun seeing your snow behind the scenes and I liked you on first sight but you really didn't come down here tonight to ask about my sociology paper."

Busted, Carly thought. Since she couldn't flee and she DID like Ashley too now that they were getting to know each other. She firmly thrust the image of the other girl's legs into the back of her mind. Mostly. But she really was here about Freddie.

"It's about Freddie."

"What about Freddie?" asked an obviously puzzled Ashley?

Carly tried not to stammer, too much anyway and not turn too red as she explained her feelings about Freddie. Fortunately Ashley didn't laugh but rather listened and nodded.

"I understand. Freddie's a nice guy and a good coworker and he's sort of hinted that he might be interested in something more than that but I don't have any feelings for him beyond friendship."

"Well, he can be a bit over the top when he's interested in someone," admitted Carly who really didn't want to say anything bad about her friend but remembered his actions when he first met Shelby Marx. "I know that myself."

"That's true but there's nothing to worry about," responded Ashley. "He's not my type. Not in the slightest."

"What is your type?" asked the now curious web show hostess.

"My type?" Ashley closed the distance until she was almost touching Carly. Something in the older girl's eyes made Carly tremble for an instant although the emotion seemed to be anything but fear. "Let's say, for an example, that my type is petite brunettes with long hair and deep brown eyes and a perfect slender body."

Carly's mouth dropped open as she struggled to take in what the other girl had just announced. Ashley took advantage of the opportunity to press her against the wall and to kiss her.

"Mppphmmmp!" Carly expressed her surprise as best as she could since Ashley's tongue had invaded her open mouth. With the other girl plastered right up against her she couldn't draw back. Her hands scrabbled rather feebly at Ashley. She couldn't seem to get the position she needed to push the college girl away. Her tongue was alive and dancing in her mouth and her body molded nicely against Carly's. Why was she thinking that? Why was she thinking how warm Ashley was, how nice she felt and above all why the deep passionate kiss was igniting something deep inside her? Then Carly's arms circled Ashley and she kissed the other girl back.

The kiss went on and the web show girl found herself getting more and more aroused. She could feel herself getting wet. Somehow though when the kiss broke she made an effort to get control of herself and the situation.

"Ashley," she began but couldn't think of another word to say.

"Don t talk," whispered the Brilliance Bar girl as her lips found the side of Carly's neck right over the pulse point. The barely taller girl shivered and then shivered again as those lips danced up to her ear where a wet tongue quickly invaded.

"But, but, BUT!" protested Carly helplessly as her eyes closed.

"I've been attracted to you since that first day," warm breath blew in Carly's ear and she thought her knees would give way. "I wanted to pin you in a corner and make love to you even then. And now I have you. But, all you have to say is 'no'. Say 'No Ashley' and I'll stop."

No. Such a simple word. One syllable. So easy to say. It should be easy. Ashley s lips shouldn't make it so hard nor should the feel of her body. Nimble fingers that were undoing her blouse button by button shouldn't keep that word from her lips. A hand slipped inside her blouse and under her bra to cup her breast and all Carly could do was turn her head and capture Ashley's mouth with hers and it was her turn to drive her tongue into another girl's mouth.

Her blouse now fully unbuttoned, pulled from her skirt and pushed back over shoulders slowed Carly's hands not a bit as they ran down Ashley's back and over the tight skirt. They gripped the rounded rear end she had eyed closely and when her exploring fingers found the clasp and zipper it was the work of only seconds to undo both. Ashley stepped out of the skirt the instant it slipped down her legs. Carly's eager hands had to wait a moment while the other girl finished ridding her of her blouse, and for good measure her bra. But then she could regain her grasp on Ashley's smooth curves barely hindered at all by the other girl's thong.

For an instant the coolness of the air-conditioner made Carly's nipples harden and stand out. But then they became even harder as Ashley's lips trailed down her neck and then her throat to capture each one in turn. Since a soft hand held the one not being tongue-lashed she had no worries about either being cold.

Ashley's free hand was on Carly's tummy, rubbing in gentle soft circles. The older girl drew Carly's small, perky pink-tipped right breast all the way into her mouth and held it there before letting it escape. Then it was the turn of her left breast and then Ashley was sinking to her knees, raining kisses on Carly's already quivering belly as she went down.

"Oh God! She's going down on me!" Carly thought, the sole coherent thought she had had since this had started. Almost she found herself giggling. After all, she had never gone any farther than kissing and here she was basically having full blown all on sex with another girl. And it was incredible. She felt her skirt pushed up around her waist and her tights, along with her panties, pulled down. Shaking as hard as she was in anticipation somehow she managed to stand on one foot and then the other to have her boots pulled off along with the rest of her clothing. It was Ashley's turn to grip Carly's butt and the web show girl gasped as a fingertip brushed between her ass cheeks.

Then she wasn't gasping she was moaning loudly as her legs parted and Ashley's mouth clamped down on her. Wasting no time in teasing the Pear Store girl's tongue danced between her puffy lips, found her opening and slid home inside the shaking girl.

Carly had experimented with touching herself. She knew how to make herself feel good. She often stretched out on her bed or in her spacious bathtub and teased herself to distraction before letting herself go. But nothing had ever felt like what Ashley was doing to her. The other girl's tongue seemed to be everywhere and the open mouth kiss she was delivering make Carly feel like she was being eaten alive and she loved it. She locked her fingers in Ashley's hair and held on for dear life as the mounting sensations ran wild through her entire body.

"Oh my God!" she cried out as she teetered on the edge of an orgasm that she knew would be far beyond any she had ever given herself. Ashley's tongue swirled over her clit and Carly fell over that edge and spasms shot through her entire body leaving her spent and ready to collapse.

Ready that was until Ashley gracefully came to her feet and kissed her. While Carly was properly appreciative of how the other girl had managed to shed the rest of her clothes so quickly and in such an awkward position it was Ashley's nude body itself that took her breath away as well as reigniting her passion.

It was Carly's turn to spin Ashley around and trap her in the corner. It was her turn to shower kisses over ever inch of the other girl that she could reach. It was her hands' turn to cup the other girl's fuller breasts; her fingers' turn to tease, pluck, roll and tug on the brown nipples. It was her turn to push her thigh between Ashley's already parted legs. And if Ashley responded by wrapping her legs around Carly's body than it was only proper for her hands to return to grip the Pear Store girl's rounded ass and hold her up as she began to instinctively saw her thigh, already becoming soaked with Ashley's juices, back and forth and then jam up hard enough that the other girl's head tipped back and she cried out wordlessly.

Even with the wall supporting some of the slightly smaller girl's weight Carly realized she needed both feet on the floor to continue her assault. Once again without thinking she reacted, sliding her body slightly to one side. She braced herself and now it was her own soaking pussy that ground against Ashley's equally wet one. Ashley's eyes opened and she tightened the grip of her legs.

"Carly! Fuck me!" And Carly did.

The slender girl's hips rocked, driving her most sensitive area against the other. She rolled her hips. Keeping them together as she ground the two of them together. Slapping, squishing sounds only drove her wilder and she found a strength she never had thought she possessed to hammer the other girl in a way she had never even dreamed of doing with anyone. And Ashley humped back with equal fury, her locked heels drumming on Carly's tight little butt.

A mist seemed to cloud Carly's eyes. She heard Ashley climax and kept right on going. Her own orgasm was almost on her, this time a tidal wave building inside her. She doubled her efforts, wanting the other girl to reach her peak again and this time together with her. And they did, in a shuddering explosion that dwarfed every other orgasm Carly Shay had ever had in her life put together even as Ashley attempted to squeeze her like a tube of toothpaste in her own shuddering release.

Then they collapsed with barely enough strength to sit almost upright against the floor and lean against each other. Nothing was said for quite a while as both girls waited for their hearts and breathing to return to normal. Finally Ashley recovered first.

"Was that your first time with another girl?" When Carly nodded she went on. "I thought so at first but then when you took over like you did I couldn't believe it. How did you know what to do?"

"Luck? Instinct? I honestly don't know," Carly admitted. "It was like my body just took over. Now I want to ask YOU a question." When Ashley motioned her to go on she did. "How did you know that I would, well, be receptive?"

"Oh that was easy," Ashley smiled. "I was getting a vibe from you already but what cinched it was when I saw you peeking up my skirt."

"You saw that?" Carly turned red.

"You bet. Why did you think I stood on my toes? I was just giving you a better look. When you darn near fell over the foot of the ladder staring I knew I had to take a chance."

"I'm glad you did."

"Me too."

Carly couldn't resist. "And they ARE great legs."

"Thanks."

Sometime during the short discussion arms had crept around shoulders and they held each other.

"What now?"

"Well what would you normally be doing on a Friday night?"

"Just hanging around. Probably with Freddie and Sam. Maybe Spencer too. What about you?"

"The same. Either with my friends or sitting in my apartment reading or studying."

"Your apartment?"

"Uh-huh."

"You have a roommate?"

"No it's a little one bedroom place off campus."

Carly dug out her cell phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling Spencer to tell him I'll be spending the night with a friend."

"Sounds wonderful."

"I'll bet it will be if the first part of the night is any indication."

(The End)


End file.
